


Amnesia

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Band, College, F/M, Fluff and Angst, but happy ending, not much to tag i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Right before Annabeth leaves for Manchester, she breaks up with Percy. A year later, Percy's band is going on a tour and they have a show in Manchester.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this really sucks. I wrote it like two or three years ago.  
> Also, ignore how I described literally everything. oops.

It's been one year since I came to London to study at Manchester. I miss him. I miss him all the time, but I don't show it. I had a boyfriend, Luke, but I recently broke up with him. Mainly because I didn't love him, and I knew he had feelings for my roommate Thalia.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand. My first boyfriend. The only one I actually had true feelings for. Still do. We broke up because I moved, and his career took off. He is apart of the most famous band in America. Heroes of Olympus. Intact, he's the lead singer. His cousin Jason, who happens to be Thalia's brother, is the lead guitarist. Their other cousin, Nico, plays the drums. Their friend, Leo, plays the bass, and Frank, their other friend, is a variety of the keyboard, trumpet, and guitar.

They went all around America, and I recently found out they are coming to Europe. I love their band. I Listen to it constantly. The worst part is, is that one of the first songs to come out was written by Percy, to me. I know this, because, well, I lived it.

The song is called Amnesia and is about how I left. It's a beautiful song and makes me cry pretty much every time I listen to it. None of my friends here know that I dated Percy.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia yells, throwing open our dorm room.

"What?"

"Okay, so you know how your favorite band is Heroes of Olympus?"

I nod my head slowly. "Uh yeah, why?"

"I have tickets! You, me, and front row seats. With backstage passes! Thank you, Jason! He said that he is doing it because he wanted to meet you, but I know that's not true cause he hates it when I talk about anything to do with college."

I laugh. Jason knows me, and he probably actually does want to see me. He also probably wants to surprise Percy.

I smile at Thalia. "That's awesome Thals! Your brother is truly amazing."

"I wouldn't say he was amazing, just, um, okay."

I laugh, rolling my eyes. "When's the concert?"

"Saturday night, seven o'clock. We go backstage afterward."

I nod my head. I'm really excited because I get to see Percy again. But I'm also really nervous. What if Percy doesn't want to see me? I know he wrote amnesia and all, but that was almost a year ago. He probably doesn't even care anymore.

**Time skip (btw let's pretend that college dorms are a lot different than they actually are)**

I step out of the showers with my bathrobe wrapped around me. I exit the bathroom, heading to my closet. Thalia is out with Luke and said she'd meet me at the concert. I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans and a sky blue crop top. Percy always loved the color blue on me, probably because it was his favorite color.

I throw on the clothes and put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I scrape my curls into a ponytail, and slip on some converse. I grab my purse, wallet, phone, and keys.

I leave my dorm, heading to my car. I jump into the driver's seat, turn the radio on, a start to drive.

The first song to come on is actually one of Percy's songs. It also happens to be one of my favorites. Nicotine. Which, in my opinion, is ironic because none of the guys in the band do any drugs.

After a couple minutes, I make it to the arena. It takes at least five minutes to find parking, quicker then I thought.

I jump out of the car and walk to the entrance. My phone buzzes and I glance down.

_Hey, u here yet?_ \- Thalia

I cringe at her use of not spelling out _you._ I type back a quick reply.

_Yeah, I just got here. I'll be at the entrance in three minutes._ \- Annabeth

I get to the entrance, quickly seeing Thalia's blue and black hair. I jog over to her, and we get our tickets scan. It takes twenty minutes to get from the entrance to our seats down on the floor.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab something to drink. Do you want anything?" Thalia says. The show shouldn't start for ten minutes, and that's the opening band.

"Yeah, can I get a water, and we can share a popcorn," I say, taking out some pounds.

Thalia takes the cash and walks over to the concessions.

**\-------**

The opening band is about to end, which means I'm about to go on stage. I'm in Manchester, England. I know that Annabeth goes to school here. And God do I hope she got a ticket. I would have offered her a free one, but I lost contact with her when she suddenly stopped replying to texts. I figured she got a new phone because she always replied. But, that major not be the case, so I never tried to actually see why she stopped replying.

"Come on man, let's go," Jason says, patting my back. I grin at him and walk on to the unlit stage.

The concert, like always, goes very well. One of the last songs we perform is the one I wrote for Annabeth. It's called amnesia, and I'm not even sure she knows I wrote it about her.  
  
At first, there are no lights on, the stage is dark. Then, as I start to sing it is just one me.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_   
_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted_   
_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

Now the whole band is illuminated.  
 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

The next line I wrote because I knew she had a new boyfriend. I still wonder if they are still together.

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

There is always a possibility that it could have. I know she's real because she was friends with the whole band. But what if we never dated?

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all_

I'm really not fine. Haven't been since she left.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the make-up running down your face_

I'm pretty sure that if I wore makeup, it would have been running down my face too.

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

It's like she never cared.

_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

If I could just forget her, I could move on. Maybe actually get another girlfriend, but I can't. I can't forget about Annabeth.

_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_   
_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

And I probably will never be.

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_   
_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

She looks so happy with them, I just wish I was the reason.

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

Well, how would they feel if the one girl they've ever loved, left?

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_   
_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

The band knows not to mention Annabeth. When they do, I go all quiet, so I think they have a secret pact to _not_ mention her name

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_   
_If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Why'd you have to go Wisegirl?

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the make-up running down your face_   
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

It would make things so much easier.

_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_

If I could, I wouldn't have written this damn song.

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_   
_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_   
_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_   
_And you'd never slip away_   
_And you'd never hear me say_

And that's the truth. If this is a dream, and she never left. If she just came on tour with me. I wouldn't be shit up, writing lyrics all the time.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the make-up running down your face_   
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_   
_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_   
_'Cause I'm not fine at all_   
_No, I'm really not fine at all_   
_Tell me this is just a dream_   
_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

The song ends, and the crowd cheers. I'm one hundred percent certain that no one knows in the crowd that that song was written because I feel this every day.

We sing the last couple of songs, and, after the fireworks are done, we quietly leave the stage while the crowd is still screaming.

The guys all grin, as we head back to my dressing room, as it is my turn to have the guys in.

While we are talking, Jason suddenly jumps up. "I almost forgot, Perce, I have a surprise for you!"

"Huh?"

"You know, a surprise. It's a thing where-"

"I know what a surprise is, you ass! Why do you have one for me is what I meant."

Jason grins cheekily. "Just wait, you'll love it."

He dashes out the room.

"Do any of you guys know what this is about?"

They all shake their heads. "I think we will all be just as surprised as you Percy," Frank says, staring at the door.

After a couple minutes of silence, I sigh. "Either way, I think the only surprise I'll love is something that-" I'm cut off by the door opening, and Jason walks back in.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

He tosses me a blindfold, signaling that I should put it on.

I sigh, tying it around my eyes.

"Okay, now take them off in three, two one!" I groan, uniting my blindfold. Looking up, I gasp.

"Oh my god." I stand up from where I was sitting on the couch. I slowly walk over to her, in some sort of trans. I watch as tears form in her eyes, as well as mine.

"Annabeth?"

"We'll give you some space," Jason says, still grinning, dragging the other guys out of the room.

"Hey Seaweed brain."

I grin at her, pulling her into a tight hug. "God I've missed you so god damn much," I whisper, placing my head on hers.

I feel her smile into my chest. "Me too, I-I'm sorry. I think not being with you is worse than having a long distance relationship." She sobs, burrowing her face into my chest.

I rub her back soothingly. "Sh, Annabeth, it's okay. I understand. I just, I love you Annabeth."

Annabeth pulls away just enough to gaze up at me. "I love you too Percy."

I smile down at her, it's been so long since I've been able to say that to her. I never thought I'd be able to again.

I take my right hand, which was still rubbing her back, and gently cup her cheek. She smiles softly up at me, eyelids fluttering. I lean down slowly.

Eventually, our lips touch, and, as girly as it sounds, I'm melting on the inside. I haven't kissed Annabeth, much less _anyone_ in over a year. God I missed it.

 


End file.
